lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mean
A group of school bullies murder a young girl in a rage of jealousy. But the victim was their best friend. Plot Teenager Emily Sullivan is found brutally murdered in the trunk of a car. When her friends, Brittany, Paige, and Andrea reveal that Emily had an older boyfriend, he is first considered a suspect, but then it is discovered that Emily and her friends tormented an overweight girl, Agnes Linsky which makes her a suspect. After Agnes' brother attacks Brittany for sending nude pictures of Agnes in the locker room, the detectives soon find a link that Brittany, Andrea, and Paige were responsible for Emily's murder. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch (credit only) * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Linda Emond as Dr. Emily Sopher * David Thornton as Defense Attorney Lionel Granger * Ned Eisenberg as Defense Attorney Roger Kressler * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Technician Judith Siper * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Blair Brown as Defense Attorney Lynne Riff * Jake Robards as Assistant M.E. Cardillo * José Zúñiga as T.A.R.U. Technician Miguel Cruz Guest cast * Kelli Garner as Brittany O'Malley * Arielle Kebbel as Andrea Kent * Kimberly McConnell as Paige Summerbee * Lindsay Hollister as Agnes Linsky * Robert Iler as Troy Linsky * Zachary Knighton as Lukas Ian Croft * Cindy Katz as Mrs. Kent * Jason Kravits as Principal Andrew Kilgore * Brent Popolizio as Comic Book Store Guy * John Ahlin as Pat Linsky * Brad Holbrook as Gregory Sullivan * Larry Cahn as Mr. Summerbee * Nancy Meyer as Mrs. Summerbee * Elizabeth Fye as Shauna Goletz * Shayna Ferm as Terri Walsh * Kimberly Ross as Sarah O'Malley * Gwen Stewart as Cheryl * Elvis Nolasco as Andre * Philip LaSalle as Uniform Officer * Anthony Mangano as Security Officer Kubiak * Kent Cassella as Westchester County Uniform Officer * Justin McCarthy as A.D. Doyle * Jim DeMarse as Commercial Director References CSU; Mount Vernon; Mr. Kent; Napa Valley; NYC Office of Chief Medical Examiner; NYPD Traffic Control Division; One Police Plaza; Scarsdale; Sullivan, Emily; Tanner Day Academy; TARU; Thirteenth Dimension Comics; Turner, Kathleen; Vi-CAP; Westchester County; Westchester County P.D. Quotes *'Olivia Benson' Casey: Remind me to give you the names of all the girls I hated in high school. ---- *'Casey Novak': They're monsters. They're mean, vicious little girls who think that they can do whatever they want, and up until now they've gotten away with it. But not anymore. ---- *'Elliot Stabler': I love these little cliques. They're like the mafia; nobody knows nothing. ---- *'Dr. Huang': Victims of bullying are often social outcasts. It's typical for school officials to identify with the "normal" kids ... *'Cragen': And the victims are seen as being "overly sensitive." ---- Background information and notes * This episode shares similarities between the murder of Shanda Sharer in 1992. The murder involved a young girl who was tortured and burned to death in Madison, Indiana by four teenage girls. Her case attracted nationwide attention due to its gruesome nature. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes